three kaiju kings and a vampire
by death dealer92
Summary: what if the three legends fight over a vampire love?


**hey everyone and fellow kaijus fans, this my first Godzilla and Rosariovampire story. but you will see more kaijus like no other than before like Godzilla(2014), king Kong** **(2017** **and gamera (2015). but will the three fight over moka as a mate?** **let begin**

in the bus the there was three the boys who sitting silently and not word from them as bus driver said something to get their attention.

"let me see Godzilla and kong and gamera oh my, tell me why you wanna go there? its a scary ass place". bus drive said, making Godzilla and kong smirk while gamera being intense. when the bus driver drop them off they see red ocean as Godzilla never seen a red ocean, as kong narrow his eye at Godzilla and gamera as well both wanted to fight Godzilla but they promise to the head master is to not fight.

"Godzilla my rival i never thought i going to school with you, lizard ass". a long black haired boy kong pulls his sleeves for for fighting.

"oh i haven't forgotten that you put that damn tree in my mouth, monkey boy". as the tall spike hair boy name Godzilla roll his eyes and his mouth smoking which he ready to atomic breath kong to Oblivion.

but gamera plays the peacemaker.

"we can kill each other after we go to academy! believe me there some kaijus in this school we can fight and only who will be the strongest kaiju of this academy!". gamera shouted as he rise his fist, but kong and Godzilla glare at each other than both nodded than put their rivalry aside as both of them rise in the air as code of the kaiju elite warriors.

"we will see who is the strongest kaiju of the academy! whatever it take". as the three boys said as they rise their fist.

in Forrest, the three boys walks and see graves yards which it got Godzilla interested and suddenly he been hit by bike, godzilla see a pink hair girl panties but Godzilla caught the girl and both fall to the Ground. Godzilla tries to get up but his hand on the pink hair girl legs making moan as Godzilla rushly remove his hand from the pink haired girl.

"oh I'm sorry i just suddenly got all dizzy".the pink opening her eyes making Godzilla blush.

"its oh right if you excuse me".Godzilla begans to live but the pink hair blocks his way.

"oh wait, you could of say your name first? because i alone and just started this school".pink hair ask making Godzilla thinks a human name to hide his true identity, but suddenly he found one.

"my name akira goijuma". as Akira answers with a small smile and the pink hair girl smiles.

"my name is moka akashiya". moka smile and she bit akira in the neck, the kaiju king eyes was widened that the creature that love blood is a vampire.

"oh sorry i was hungry". moka blush in embarrassed before she look away. before Akira say something but a huge tree knocks him out! as kong jumps to the scene.

"hey he is bother you? let me teach him a lesson and by the way takashi kongu!". kong show his muscles making moka blush.

"No he haven't and my name moka" moka said with sweat drop as takashi walk close to moka and even make moka blush even more.

"hey if you need any protection you let me kno...", as takashi got hit by a fireball as gamera walks slowly to moka.

"sorry about these idiots that bothers you but my name is gakuto gamos". as gakuto shake moka hands.

"well my name moka and nice meet you". moka smile with sweatdrop

"listen if these creeps do something to you i make them regret if they lay a hand on you". moka blushed of voice but sadly akira and takashi get up than punch gakuto sending in the air

"BUTT OUT!". akira and takashi shouted, as moka look at the boys in shock as they fights over her and she has better idea to order to stop the fighting.

"hey guys can you be my friends because i am alone in this school." as the boys stop fighting and look the look the pink hair vampire eye with pleading eyes.

"yeah of course". akira said with small smiles **(i think have these feelings when i see** **her)**

"oh yeah". takashi smile and wink at moka **(marry me)**

"i accept your friendship miss akashiya". gakuto bows **( so innocent, so beautiful)**

"oh thanks guys!". as moka huge all three of the boys making the boys turn reds.

 **(i got to make her my mate!)** all three said in their minds.

 **skip scene** _(in class)_

"well good morning students if you're new here welcome to academy my name is shizuka nekonome and this is my assistant Caesar and we will be your teacher". shizuka smile

"borning".takashi whisper to gakuto.

" there be will action and believe me there some kaijus in school, but to be honest there lesser monsters in this school don't have a Worthy opponents". gakuto replies.

ceasar look at the three boys( **the headmaster is out of his damn mind?! a Godzilla, a kong and a gamera if three of them fight they will torn down the school!)**

"well the I'm sure that everybody knows this fact but yokai is an incredibly unique school one exclusively for monsters" shizuka smile blush as caesar secretly rubs her butt.

"but currently this planet is well under the control of human so in order for monsters like and i survive class the only option that we have is is to coexist with them". shizuka points her ruler as akira and takashi roll their eyes at the coexist with humans part and gakuto face palm because three have bad experience with humans.

 **(coexist with human is like being friends with an volcano)** Akira minds talking.

 **(good luck being friends with humans with their guns)** takashi roll his eyes.

 **( the kids understand me but a full grown human, no)** gakuto sigh.

the three boys making boys their eye widening that the one they fight over the beautiful pink hair vampire is in there class.

"i'm sorry i'm late" moka say innocently.

"oh don't don't worry it all right go and introduce yourself" shizuka replied.

"hi moka akashiya" smile bright making the three kaijus blush how beautiful when they see her smile.

 **(i will make her mine! what over it takes)** three said in their mind, moka see akira and her beautiful eyes widened.

"akira it you!" moka said as she jump and hug akira making gakuto and takishi angry with jealousy.

 **(damn that nuclear head bastard)** gakuto and takishi growls.

 **Skip scene**

moka and akira hold each other arms walking in the school hall while takashi and gakuto walk behind them giving akira a death stare. akira notice the stare from the male students but akira scare them with his oranges eye and then morphed to his brown ones. moka and akira are the bending machine he was at the going pay for thr drinks but akira was push out by takashi and payed for the drinks.

"thinks for the drink takashi!". moka smile as takashi hand her tomato juice

"anytime moka" takashi smile and smirk at Akira but the kaiju king ready his fist but gakuto stop him.

"this is fun huh? how long you guys been friends?" moka ask nicely as three boys spit out their drinks because they are never been friends but rivals.

 **(friends!?)** three boys said in their minds.

"its a Long story" akira said with a small smile. moka smile as she drinks, the kaiju king never felt this feeling for millions years and he was about to ask some something until saizou had to ruin it.

"hey there sexy your name is moka akasha right?" saziou says, as he grabs akira necks.

"no let him go!". moka scream, takashi walk to the bully with unapproval face.

"akira, are gonna play weakling with this small fry?" takashi says with a bore look, when saizou hear that he let go of than punch takash but catch the punch.

"i haven't punch nothing for a while, oh well!". takashi smirks as he punch saizou sending flying to a wall.

"hmph! weakling, telling em gakuto". takashi says as cross his arm.

"you just messing with the wrong group and remember not pick to fights with the unknown, asshole" gakuto says as pull his glasses and akira agreed as pull moka close to him safely making moka blush.

as the boys and moka start walking, akira hold moka hand and takashi growls in jealousy, then push akira aside and akira was piss.

"you think you're so slick lizard ass! she hanging with me now but if you dont like it than we will fight for her!". takashi said as his fist lighting up.

"bring it! you ape ass because victory will too easy for me, she walking with me". akira said as his eyes turn blue and he than bumps head with his rival.

moka seen this and its scared her that her friends for over her.she try breaks it up.

"please stop it you two, i dont want anyone fight over me!". moka said as she try to the stop fight but she by push by akira, which gakuto was pissed that moka was push down.

"you bastards! now facing a turtle kaiju". gakuto said as he join the fight, but moka hears the word kaiju her eyes was widen that her friends are kaiju the ones that threatening her family.

"stop this fight right now!". moka shout making the boys stop fighting.

three boys stop fighting and listen to moka.

"i wanted to know you guys are kaiju, because one kaiju threating my family and they no hearts, just they destroy everything, i hate them!, tell me you're kaiju please". moka yell at three boys as the boys said nothing and akira towards her.

" you wanted know, yes we're kaiju the ones that save this world, but yet vampires are no different than humans because they are ungrateful being!. but by the way i am king of the monsters godzilla!" akira yell at moka as his eye turn yellow.

moka was shock that the king of the monsters are in this school and she look the other boys.

"i am kong of island!" takash said with pride.

"and i am the gurdian gamera" gakuto said as he pull his glasses.

moka was stand in shock that the three legends are in front of her.

"if you hate us? then we understand, there no need to be friend with those who hate us. we are leaving" akira said as he left moka and so the other boys leaving moka alone.

in the forrest, moka sobbed quietly herself as the once again felt once again alone as she saw akira and the boys disappear. she thought long when she met the boys, they are nice to her and she nice too them. the three of them are fun to hang which they fight over her. the boys are different from over other kaijus, they are not destructive nor wanted to rule the world. maybe there more than meets the eyes that all kaijus are not bad.

"no... it doesnt matter if akira is a kaiju... he still my friend and i need to stop him from leaving! he has the right to be here as much as i do. he belong here with me and so doe the boys, with all of us" moka said as she got back up, determined more than ever. she ran after the boys through the forest, if she hurry she could catch them before they reached the bus. howeve, fate has different plans as moka as saizou appear from behind her as he grinned with evil intention.

"hello moka... now i gonna make you mine whether you like it or not!" saizou growls angry as transformed into his true monster form, as three boys hear moka scream making their eye widened that moka is in danger.

"moka, she in danger" akira whisper in anger, as takashi and gakuto look angry as well.

"grr... I'm going to fuck up the one who messing with moka! and i swear i wlll make that bastard pay!" takashi growl as he about to go berserk, as akira put his hand on takashi.

"don't be foolish, we will save her. no matter what she said, she is our friend the only one that she care about us the most, i will not leave this school" akira said with a small smile, as takashi puts the his hand on Akira shoulder.

"and so do i" takashi replied with a smile.

"hate to spoiled the moment but we got a vampire to save, let go!" gakuto said with smile, as the boys ran towards the forest. when moka cover in saliva, saizou walking toward suddenly a nuclear punch hit sending orc flying to the rocks.

"do, you think we let you hurt our friend?".akira said with Cold look as takashi and gakuto make it to scene.

"akira, takashi,gakuto.." moka said in tears.

as akira walk towards the orc with angry look and did a fighting stance. saizou Landing the punch but Akira jump and kicks the face than rapids punch making spiting blood as the orc Bent down in pain. when akira about to finish him off, takashi punch him in the face.

"you son of a bitch! you think your slick, you going play the hero, so can you have moka all by yourself!" takashi growls, as akira wipe the blood out from his lips.

"akira!" moka ran to him.

"moka, stay out it, it seem i have to end this rivalry". akira said as push gentle moka but pull the rosary by accident. moka begins to glows than form up on and the turns.as moka turns here inners self, the sliver hair vampire.

"moka?". akira said in shock.

"she looks different but sliver hair" gakuto said in awe.

"she look... BEAUTIFUL!!! i got to marry her!" takashi said in with hearts in eyes.

moka turns and see a weaking orc gawking.

" _it time for you to know you place"_ moka super kick the orc and sending h crusing to the wall knocking him out.

 **"what a kick!"** the boys said as their eyes pop out.

moka walk to the boys.

" _well i never thought i been fight over by the 3 legends but i kinda found it entertainment and it seem outer moka cares about you three the most"_ innermoka said smirk as the three snapped out of their daze.

"well we are friends and we care about moka, we are not gonna let someone mess with her" akira said with an smile and gakuto nod agreement then takashi give thumbs up. but inner moka was bored of mushy talk but she have deal to spice things out.

" _enough with the bored talk before i go, i know you three will fighting over me soon but their is a challenge for you three. who ever impress me the most will get the trophy which is me"_ inner moka said with smile and three boys widened.

 **"so she will be the trophy and that means no friends with my Rivals"** akira thought as narrow his eyes look then look at gakuto and takashi.

 **"i will have moka even i will beat those two".** gakuto look at the two boys with determine look.

 **"first i will beat gakuto and then main my rival akira"** takashi give a fiece look at Akira.

 _"time for to go and akira take of care outer moka for me"_ inner moka said as put her rosary on and turn her in to the pink hair vampire. akira catch her than look her with a small smile.

 **"don't worry moka i let anyone harm you"** akira said with an smile at the sleepy moka.

(a day later)

moka was standing by the tree waiting Akira than she turn around see akira with roses.

"hey i brought flowers for our friendship and i see this on humans alot" akira said with a small smile.

"oh thank you akira and they are lovely" moka said as look at akira with shy look and blush.

"remember this if you call our names and we will--" akira hit by a Large tree and takashi brought flowers to moka.

"moka dear! i brought the finest flowers of skull Island!" takashi said with pride and moka smile with tear drop in head.

"thank takashi and the flowers sorry lovely" moka said with a smile than kong close to her.

"i know a perfect restaurant for us. maybe we should-- " takashi got hit by a fire ball and gakuto brought Flowers too moka as well.

"here moka and do these bother you again?" gakuto said with an smile.

"n-no really and thanks for the flowers, gakuto " moka smile.

"remember if you need anything study come to me and we study together--" gakuto got punched by Akira and takashi.

"nice try!" Akira and takashi said together

three boys fussing over moka

"screw you too! moka gonna with me" takashi said.

"oh like that is gonna, she need don't to dumb brute like you! she need a decent man, like me!" gakuto said while pulling his glasses.

"oh you two don't ruin moment and moka is our friend!" Akira said.

the three are at again it and moka smile at three boy then she go right between as the peacemaker.

 **that's it folks, but next chapter is gonna your favorite Kaiju to toho to Ultraman and rampage is gonna have brawl in a club and believe me you gonna have more Kaijus in this story. so comments and your favorite Kaiju and don't say shin Godzilla which he will in the story in the future chapter. til then bye!**


End file.
